


That Ol' Janx Spirit

by hellokatzchen (Bether)



Series: Alphabet Meme [6]
Category: Serenity (2005)
Genre: Bickering, Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Happy Ending, Humor, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Post-Canon, Post-Serenity, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bether/pseuds/hellokatzchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G is for Gargle || Mal, Inara and Jayne visit a bar after finishing another rough (and questionable) job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Ol' Janx Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> For Kelly who requested the prompt "gargle" with Firefly/Serenity characters. Set post-film. Title comes from Douglas Adam's The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, which is not mine—nor is the drink referenced in the story.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Characters mentioned are used without permission and are trademarks of Fox/Joss Wheadon. I do not own them and am simply borrowing for my purposes. Please don't sue.

"Today was—" Mal dropped onto a stool bonelessly.

Inara sat down beside him, more primly but no less tired. "Yes. It _really_ was."

Jayne plopped on Mal's other side, a cigar in mouth. "And those gorram—" Suddenly his spine straightened. Inara and Mal both followed his line of sight to a large bosomed woman. (No surprise there.) She smiled coyly at Jayne and he was off again with nothing more than a grunt and hasty wave.

Pursing her lips, she turned to Mal. "Wow. They just—"

"Yup," Mal agreed with a nod. Then he returned his attention to the bartender, signaling him. "What's the strongest drink ya got?"

The barkeep was wiping some glasses of questionable cleanliness as he considered the question. "Prob'ly the Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster."

"The Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster," Mal repeated dubiously. The barman nodded. "What the hell? Lay one on me."

Inara placed a hand on his arm, drawing his attention again, and shook her head. "Mal, you don't want that drink—trust me."

But that would be too easy, so he questioned her instead: "Why not?"

"Mal, I'm serious." She looked it, too. "You _really_ don't want to drink that."

" _Fine._ " He waved at the bartender. "Change that to a glass of whiskey wouldja?"

The man paused, shrugged and then nodded again.

Mal returned his attention to Inara. "So you gonna give me a reason why your knickers went all twisty or what?"

"Well," Inara rested her chin in her palm, "it has a habit of knocking people unconscious."

Shrugging, Mal took a drink of the whisky that'd been placed in front of him. "At this point, I don't think I'd mind."

Inara inclined her head. "Maybe not but _I_ would."

A lazy smirk replaced his previously dour expression. "Oh? Got plans for me, do ya?"

"Mm-hmm." Inara smiled prettily. "I do indeed."

Mal finished his drink in one large gulp and slapped some money on the bar before standing and offering a hand to Inara.

She accepted his help like the ladies she'd been trained to emulate would and allowed him to guide her toward the exit.

He leaned his head down, so she could hear him over the din of the bar. "So are we gonna—?"

"Uh-huh." Inara didn't try to hide her grin when he picked up his pace—and by proxy, hers—as they made for the ship.


End file.
